flaglarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom
The Kingdom of Eldorian is created by many provinces ruled by a single king, who granted the provinces to various nobles, races and common folk. The Capitol of Eldorian is the heart of the kingdom, where the good King Hieronymus Eldorian and his good Queen Bianca rule. Hieronymus comes from a long line of gifted strategists, and often directly commands his armies in times of conflict. Queen Bianca is perhaps the greatest diplomat of her generation, having had a part in leading the Kingdom from the brink of war on at least three distinct occaisions. Eldorian is not only the center of human civilization on the continent, but also the center of political intrigue, where nobles and commoners alike try to better their situations by subtle moves towards power. As there are more noble families who make their home within the Kings province than anywhere else, all of the finest goods of the Kingdom can be found there, though at the highest price as well. With its broad coastline, advanced road system and aqueducts, those who have wealth can find life very pleasant within the boundaries of the province. Eldorian is also well known for its vast fruit orchards and abundance of game animals. The neighboring province of Demaskanos is under the rule of the Marquis Leonce Cheval, the head of the Order of Paladins. Demaskanos is a shining bastion of goodness full of noble deeds and rustic charm. It is the home to Paladins’ training grounds, located outside the city of Lothair, which is also the center of commerce for Damaskanos. This province is known for its production of sugars, rum, chocolate and coffee due to its fertile rolling hills. Damaskanos is also the only province in Eldorian’s Kingdom to successfully breed and raise horses. These magnificent animals did not exist on these shores until the humans brought them. Unfortunately the animals did not adapt well to this new continent, and most of them died within the first 10 years of settlement. This province also borders the great forest and the savage swamp both of which are unfriendly towards the kingdom. The mounted Paladins patrol the extensive borders keeping enemies at bay. South of Damaskanos is the Forsaken Frontier. Although this area is a part of the kingdom, few wish to go there. It is a great desert wasteland dotted with oasis and those who do not wish to be found. It is governed by petty warlords who constantly clash with each other trying to claim a place in this world. The forsaken frontier is the southern most border of the kingdom, beyond it is uncharted territory. Many sell-swords gained their notoriety by working the warlords of this land. The county does have some export of Glass, Spices Dates and Hard Liquor. To the north of the Forsaken Frontier is the Duchy of Maltheesian. House Maltheesian being the experts of arcane arts have the best school dealing with magic of the mind. Any prospective student determined enough to make the perilous journey to the stair of enlightenment, and successfully ascend to the Peek of Acheron, the highest mountain in the Balor Mountains, may attend. There dwells Duke Roderick Maltheesian, rumored to be the oldest living human at the age of 213 years old! Apart from the Balor mountains, the Duchy is largely farmland and sparse forest. The Duchy of Maltheesian has the most talented intellect casters and most knowledgeable historians in the kingdom, thanks to its many schools and libraries. Most of the denizens of the duchy are either there for knowledge, or there to serve those seeking knowledge. Within the kingdom they are the sole producers if ink and paper. To the west of Maltheesian is the densely forested area of Malkior. Malkior is governed by an unusual council of wise women, who are marked from birth to become leaders of their community. They are referred to as the “Mothers” who guide their people with mysterious clarity. Within Malkior many species thrive although humans govern the area many other species call this place home, such as many kinds of feral as well as small communities of elves. Further, the strong presence of nature and life in this gives it strong ties with spirit magic. Many wishing to pursue healing and nature magic forge their skills here. This area is known for its rich export of animal and plant oils, hides, furs, nuts and wood. East of Malkior is the rich province of Amantiago ruled by the Viscount Giambatista Amantiago, a virtuoso of the harpsichord, and talented negotiator. This county’s lush valleys and high hills make it an excellent wine producer as well as olives and ceramics. It is the cultural epicenter of the kingdom producing the finest troubadours, painters, poets, and musicians known to man leading to persistent parties and raucous celebrations. The wandering minstrels of Amantiago are quite sought after to raise the spirits of those on the frontier. There are many in the Amantiago household who also have a knack for gathering information. It is said “If you wish to know something, go to Amantiago. For if they do not know it they will know who does.” To the north east of Amantiago lies the large province of Savanen. Savanen is governed by a council of merchants. The most prosperous merchant from every town is chosen to go to the meetings held in each community in turn once per month, that way there is less favoritism and all communities receives the sole benefit of having many wealthy merchants visit guaranteed at least once a year. People go to Savanen in search of the simple life; it is a very peaceful place to live, where half lings and humans quite frequently share a community. It is said that Savanen feeds the nation. This is not far off, due to the county’s vast sweeping grasslands and large coastal border, Savanen excels in crops of grains, vegetables, tobacco, herds of cows, swine, and fisheries. To the west of Savanen is Merekell separated by the dark forest. Merekell is ruled by the Baron Barak Merekell. Baron Barak is rumored to be the strongest man alive (he was once seen bending an unsheathed sword with his bare hands with no marks to show for it) and he keeps his rule through this great strength and the strength of his armies. Merekell is the center of the kingdom’s military forces. The land in Merekell is an unforgiving sort making a hard life for those who live within its bondaries. On the edge of the Balor Mountains the land is rough and the people are too. Strength and fighting skill is prized as is the ability to craft sturdy armors and weapons. Artistic endeavors in the Barony are few and far between. The land that can be farmed has been, and the craggy hills at the foot of the mountains have become good land for sheep and goat farming. The mountains themselves provide the ore for all armor and swords for the army, as well as back-strengthening mine work for the soldiers of the future. South west of Merekell is the Thanedom of Shield Home nestled in the Balor Mountains. Ruled over by a warrior clan of Dwarves, Their Matriarch, Gormla Storm Hammer, has successfully led this clan for the past 128 years and is very skilled at the arts of war and diplomacy. Shield Home and its neighboring Thanedom of Earth Splendor are the only sources of rare ores such as Adamantine and Mithril. Earth Splendor is ruled by a more crafty group of dwarves, they are more focused on creating fine works than waging battle. Their leader Filigree Rubyfire is said to be the most shrewd dwarf alive, he could talk a merchant into paying him for the goods the merchant brought. The third Thanedom Button-bottom Tinker-town was once lorded over by the famous gnome Stickywicket Fizzlebritches; unfortunately the kingdom has had no word from its ruler in some time. Word was sent that Sticky had disappeared and that many of the gnomes had vacated the area. This news has led to the belief that the territory is now unclaimed. North of Merekell is the Thanedom of Valen. Once ruled by the Elvish lady Liarra Illuthian it is now also unclaimed. The city of Valen, once the flourishing center of the province now lays in ruins, mysteriously destroyed overnight. No one knows what happened there. Only recently have the paladins been able to go back into the province and start clearing the roads for travel again. The only civilization in Valen at the moment is a small trading post and farming community called Thornhill. Lastly the Island of Giolla Dh`e, the Island of mist, these Islanders are the only ones in the nation to hunt the deep seas. They are whalers and fishermen as well as pearl divers. The land is looked after by the Alistrin Hrothgar and the Alistrina Rowanna. The Island is fairly self sufficient on its own but has many travelers that make pilgrimages to it. Many from the main land come to Giolla Dh`e in search of ‘the oracle.’ It is rumored that when you go to pool at the base of the Craig na Dun Falls, at the center of the island, an apparition will appear in the mist to the most worthy of people and speak of what they must do to right the problem that they are facing. The folk of Giolla Dh`e say that the oracle is far older than any mortal race and will be here long after man has perished from the earth. Within the kingdom there are forests in which Elves dwell outside of the kingdom’s rule. All elven clans are led by a council of elders, the wisest of their group. The elven forests are the dark forest and the forest of Shenon. The elves of Shenon are very friendly with their human neighbors, The Elves of Shenon trade with the kingdom in honey, fruit wines, herbs, and mushrooms while those of the Dark forest are more content to be left to themselves, and take offense at intruders in their forest. All elven clans show a skill for spirit magic, which some have shared with their human friends.